Mobile terminals are developed to provide wireless communication between users. As technology has advanced, mobile terminals now provide many additional features beyond simple telephone conversation. For example, mobile terminals are now able to provide additional functions such as an alarm, a Short Messaging Service (SMS), a Multimedia Message Service (MMS), E-mail, games, remote control of short range communication, an image capturing function using a mounted digital camera, a multimedia function for providing audio and video content, a scheduling function, and many more. With the plurality of features now provided, a mobile terminal has effectively become a necessity of daily life.
Previously, employees of an enterprise, such as a company, educational institution, government agency, or the like, were issued devices, such as portable phones or pagers, by the enterprise. This allowed the enterprise to control the security of the devices. However, with the development and proliferation of smartphones, users are desiring to use their own phones instead of relying upon enterprise-issued devices.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.
Accordingly, there is a need for an apparatus and method for providing an improved user interface while reducing power consumption in a mobile terminal.